


Twisted Wishverse

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, F/F, Really Really Messed Up, Secret Agent in the gang, Secret Communiques, Vampire Gang, messed up, really messed up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based upon Leah's One Soul webcomic, which is a bit weird too. This particular story has mainly Faith as a slave to Vampire Willow and Vampire Tara (these two pretty much run the Orderof Aurielius now, and Buffy has been resurrected by them and turned into a Vampire- so Faith is in for a BIG shock)- should be a fun read for fans of something messed up.<br/>Tara winds up a complete surprise to her collegues, though, as the story progresses, so please do have patience, and you will likely be pleasently surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Wishverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/81035) by Leah. 



> Author’s Notes:
> 
> This is Wishverse, so, Willow is VampWillow, Tara is also a Vampiress, Buffy has been resurrected by force by both Willow and Tara in the story, and Faith is currently held hostage by Will in the Bronze’s basement; as something of a ‘pleasure-slave’. The story IS messed up! There’s also an unpleasant surprise for poor Faith in regards to Buffy!  
> Also; inspired by Leah’s “one soul” story, sort of a web-comic, which takes place in Wishverse, and has Tara turned into a vampire by Willow, but she keeps her soul… to find out the base-material: read the comic!
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Twisted Wishverse**

**Buffy fanfiction**

**By James Carmody.**

**Disclaimer:** Buffy, Angel, and all spin-offs thereof, as well as characters belong to Joss Whedon, and until he decides to sell, or give away the copyright, him alone! I will not accept any money for this story- and that’s final!

**Characters:**

****Tara, Willow, Faith, Angel, Buffy, possible OCs, Giles, Oz, various minor characters.

**Pairing:**

Willow/Tara, forced paring: Willow/Faith! (with some possible assistance by Tara) Forced abuse: Tara/Faith. Also some Buffy/Faith possibility of abuse.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter #1.): Faith’s life as a slayer-slave.**

_“Oh, no. This is SO not happening!”_ Faith was trying to mentally escape from her prison cell for the umpteenth time, her ‘mistress’ was sitting on her; the red-headed monster named Willow, and Faith had been tortured for quite a while. You see, Willow was bored, and when she was bored: Faith suffered; sometimes via cutting, sometimes whipping, et cetera… but the sexual situations were the worst! You see, just as in what Faith had heard was the ‘real world’, Willow at this point in her life was a lesbian, and Faith, being a girl herself, despite rumors of her being ‘loose’, really didn’t find Willow all that attractive; she didn’t know, maybe it had something to do with the fact that this woman had tortured her that ruined her looks for Miss Lehane.

Willow lit another match, let it burn for about a minute, then, lightly tossed it onto Faith and burned her for a bit before the match burned out; _“This is what this sociopath finds fun these days.”_ Faith thought to her horror _“hurting me!”_ and it was quite true, there was quite a bit of hatred between these two women, and Faith was shackled in the cell, so she really couldn’t resist her mistress; this is what terrified her the most: the fact that she was totally and completely at this monster-woman’s mercy!

Over the past few months, when Willow had had her fun with Faith via torture, she would lie flush against her slave-girl, and kiss her in a possessive kiss; just to remind Faith that she was totally Willow’s property! Every night, in fact, poor Faith would pray that Willow would just leave her alone, but she knew that if she did, it only meant that Willow had fed on some other innocent soul… and killed them, in all likelihood! After pledging her life to the ‘White Hats’ organization, Faith found the idea of escaping her torture to enable somebody else to suffer to be nauseating to her- she’d rather die in this cell than to enable somebody else to be killed! This was the bond that held the White Hats together: one that monster who wore the face of a beautiful redhead couldn’t understand! (hopefully!)

Her ‘vampire-detector’ went completely berserk, there was another one in the vicinity, and this one was… different! Faith couldn’t pin-point it exactly, but the difference was striking. Over at the cell bars, a beautiful blonde girl stood, looking at the redhead, with what looked like… love?- but a twisted form of love, not the protective kind, but a supportive kind. Faith knew that she couldn’t trust this woman to defend her., and the upcoming situations would prove her right, at least for now!

[Willow, honey… let me have some time with the ‘gang-slave’, the troops really need your leadership, they are getting antsy.] Tara telepathically communicated to Willow. [Tara, you know what she really enjoys? She really likes it when one of us; preferably the ladies, sits on her face, full weight… she’s weird, I know, hey, maybe she’s a bit insane. Ha-ha!] Willow laughed in her mind, while telepathically communicating with Tara and also Faith, and lying through her teeth about Faith’s preferences! Faith **hated** it when somebody sat on her face! This monster was _lying **to** **hurt her**!_

Tara thought for a moment, then responded [Mmm, I don’t know, seems kinda too cruel for me, maybe something else…] she suggested [Tara, we’re the co-queens of this gang known as the ‘Order of Aurielius’, as she’s my slave, she’s also yours. What you do not understand is this: what’s mine is yours! I love you, Tara.] Willow thought to her. [Please, Tara, take a seat.] Willow communicated, clearly implying that Tara should sit on Faith! _“Oh, well, I suppose it couldn’t do **that** much harm. Here goes.”_ Tara thought as she walked forward with purpose and calmly sat down on Faith’s upper body. _[Gee, Willow, she IS kinda sexy under here.]_ Tara thought to herself and to her lover.

“I just didn’t want to leave her alone, she gets so lonely when nobody is keeping her company down here. *sniffle* It just isn’t right.” Willow said, somewhat mocking Faith [But you’re right, Tara, she IS sexy to sit on!] Both lesbian vampires laughed at that one! Faith herself felt like crying, for a multitude of reasons: would she ever get out? These women hate her! They Were making fun of her, and even without the shackles, Willow had already demonstrated the ability to control Faith’s muscles via telekinesis, so she stood completely NO chance of successfully fighting back against her owner. Now Faith got more of a glimpse into what was different with Tara- she had a soul! Willow hadn’t taken her soul! They LOVE eachother! _“Great! I can use that to disrupt the Order of Aurielius! What was that that Giles said to me when I came here to fight against the Evils that plague the world? ‘everything happens for a purpose, never forget your beliefs, Faith, they will be your strongest weapon.’ same lesson Diana Dromer had tried to drill into me before she had been killed. ‘oh, my previous teacher, how I miss you now.’”_ Faith thought. She had a daughter’s love for Diana, and though she couldn’t visit the woman’s grave, the woman who had rescued her from some abuse, and taught her to stand up for herself, she tried to do so mentally.

 _“These womens’ love for eachother is going to be my greatest weapon for the White Hats, I just may be able to turn Tara into an asset for us!”_ for the first time in as long as she could remember, Faith started to cheer up… now she had a fighting chance!

“Enjoy using our sex-slave, Tara, she’s yours as much as she’s mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha!” the redhead laughed uproariously at that one, throwing her head back in utter enjoyment of the thought of her lover raping her slave. Faith felt sick in regards to that thought _“No! I will not cry! I am the Slayer! I am strong enough to handle this. I must NOT show weakness, or these beings will tear into me as a pack of wolves!”_ Faith tried to re-assure herself, as she felt her resolve melt in terror at the thought of being raped by this woman who was sitting on her. Willow had gotten up and simply walked out of the cell, shutting the door, and sealing her in with the blonde monster who was currently sitting on her chest. But before she had gotten up from Faith, Willow and Tara had leaned into eachother and kissed, quite tenderly. _“Yep, they’re clearly lovers; lesbian lovers.”_ Faith thought to her chagrin.

Meanwhile, in the High School, Rupert Giles and Angel, who in his human life was known as Liam, were plotting to infiltrate the Bronze club, and assassinate the leaders of the Order of Aurielius. However, Boy were they in for a Horrible Surprise! For ‘Empress Willow’ had a number of nasty surprises in store if they (her enemies) ever decided to try to kill her.

While Tara sat calmly on Faith and held Faith’s wrists, the two women looked oneanother in the eyes. During this time; the women conversed telepathically… Faith learned that Tara didn’t like what was happening to Faith- not one bit, and Faith tried to imbue Tara with hope for a better future- one with love, light of peace, gentleness, a whole bunch of other things- she even offered Tara the opportunity to learn again; not as a vampire, but as a woman- and a college student! All this was done via mental telepathic PM messages: Faith to Tara, and Tara to Faith… as letters.

Tara loved the concept of going back to college again, but she feared that she wouldn’t be able to, due to the rules of keeping others safe- and Faith picked up on that! To any member of the Order of Aurielius who was watching; it would look as if Tara was sitting on Faith and hurting her for fun, but between the women involved- it was clear that they were talking while this was happening. Faith was thankful that she was so strong, all the workouts helped her to endure the weight of another woman placed upon her abdominal region and lower ribcage, and besides, she really found Tara to be quite comfortable in this case- now that she knew she cared about her. One thing Tara made eminently clear to Faith was that she **didn’t** approve of what Willow had done, but she loved Will the same despite the cruelty that woman had shown Faith [It’s ugly.] Tara informed Faith. Due to her enhanced healing; Faith was rapidly recovering from the: beatings, whippings, cuttings, and rapes that Willow had inflicted upon her.

All the while that this was happening, Willow was rubbing Faith below the belt- an act of rape… and that enraged the brunette beyond all reason! She was being forced into a sexual situation without her permission! Willow and Tara were supporting one another with their backs, so because Faith had developed a rapport with Tara, she tried to get the blonde lesbian vampiress to help her- to stop the rape somehow. Faith telepathically begged and pleaded with Tara. To little effect. [If not for me] Faith transmitted to Tara [then do so for Willow, who’s character is being corrupted by this horror.] she thought to Tara loudly enough for the blonde to hear her thoughts, so as to get some kind of help with this situation she was in.

[This has to happen for now, but soon you’ll be safe.] was Tara’s response to Faith’s mental tears. She then got up from Faith’s diaphragm and moved over to the area of Faith’s head- and sat down on Faith’s face while facing Willow! This was a pre-arranged action, scheduled by both Willow and Tara to hurt Faith for their combined pleasure, however.

Tara soon felt betrayed. Willow had gotten up when Tara sat on Faith’s face, and opened the curtains at the bars she had set up! Tara didn’t know this, but suddenly she heard wolf whistles and cat calls! Tara was both shocked and aghast with Willow _“How could she do this?!”_ the blonde woman thought angrily. She remained on Faith for the façade, but now the Wicca vampiress was simply berserk with her lover. Once the crowd had gone away, for this or that reason, Tara walked up to Willow and simply backed her girlfriend into the bars with a look of grim determination on her face. Tara’s eyebrows were knit together with anger, her hands grasped the bars of the cell that they had placed Faith in on either side of the redhead, and her lips were fused together in a no-nonsense look of pure rage. “You turned me into a porn-star, Willow!” Tara said, biting out in anger “That is **not** ok!” “What?” Willow asked in shock, she was frankly offended that her girlfriend would accuse her of violating her. “That was a sex-show back there, and it was one that I didn’t even ask for!” Tara snapped at her love.

“Willow, why don’t you go direct the campaigns of your troops?” Tara responded, then continuing “Let me play with the slave.” “Sure.” Willow responded, caressing Tara’s jaw-line gently, then she walked out of the (what had become) rape-room. There was a big bed in the room, and Faith found herself lying on it shortly with Tara! [I’m truly sorry about what happened just now.] Tara communicated telepathically to Faith, while lying on her right, and facing Faith, who was crying silently about the trauma (mental/emotional) of being abused like that. Tara also took care to wipe away Faith’s tears. [Why are you being nice to me?] [Simple: I hate rape.] was Tara’s response to Faith’s question of “Why?”.

[Sex should be gentle, loving, and consensual] Tara began to explain [what I saw Willow doing filled my heart with rage- that a woman could do that to another woman! That made me berserk!] [No, it wasn’t consensual.] Faith responded, still freaked out with talking mind-to-mind with another person, and she looked like she was going to cry again- she was sniffling. [Don’t get me wrong, I love Willow, I just hate what she did before my very eyes. And if you hurt Willow… there won’t be anywhere safe for you on this or any other realm in existence!] Tara informed Faith without any hesitation or concern for the brunette woman. [Willow’s actions were _not_ consensual, and that, Faith, is what hurt me.] Tara explained.

 _“Great, so I am not permitted to defend myself, but she is allowed to rape me whenever.”_ Faith thought grimly, and sadly, because she was frightened now. But Tara picked up on her thoughts, caressed her cheek and jaw-line again with her left hand, and told her telepathically [I’ll see what I can do about that- protecting you, that is.] Tara got up about then, and started to chain Faith up while sitting on her on the bed. Faith squirmed to avoid the chains and moaned out “ No! _Please_ , I’ll be good.” Faith begged her. It was the defenselessness that frightened her most of all. But Tara refused to answer Faith and simply forced the chains to attach to Faith’s wrists and ankles, with the brunette woman practically crying in fear, and begging her to stop- to let her go.

Tara then left her for a few hours to be with her lover- Willow, and, intermingled with her sleep, she thought she detected another slayer-presence in the area. Willow was playing with her kitten: Miss Kitty Fantastico, rolling her a ball of yarn and letting the baby cat hunt the yarn, that sort of thing a cat-owner will do with the pet cat. She was having fun with her pet kitten. _“What a roly-poly ball of joy!”_ Willow thought regarding the cat, with amusement at her pet cat playing with the yarn. Willow was laughing slightly, and happily about her pet cat. It sure made her happy to watch her kitten play. One other hobby Willow had was watching the early news on television. She liked to stay on top of current events.

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> End Chapter Author’s Notes:
> 
> The pairing is Willow/Tara, Willow/Faith (non-con) Tara/Faith (semi-non-con, because Tara is gentle with Faith… far more than Willow is!), and Buffy/Faith (Buffy, or more precisely VampBuffy, since this is Wishverse and Tara and Willow have both resurrected and sired Buffy). Please enjoy, read, review, and have a good time with it. This is for fun.


End file.
